Sentimientos Encontrados
by ope-hana
Summary: Memoria… ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo era? ¿Quién fui? Todas esa preguntas tiene una respuesta igual… es "un no sé".
1. Chapter 1

los personajes son hiro mashima

abriendo mi creatividad... espero que les guste de ahí subo los demás fics

* * *

.+.+.+.

.+.+.+.

.+.+.+.

¿Qué es esta sensación?

Porque este lugar que dice ser mi hogar se siente tan extraño, como si los recuerdos de este lugar fueron borrados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Estaré bien? Según mi médico que es normal ya que apenas salí del coma. Mis padres me sonríen me trata de una forma que yo ni sé que si es natural o todo fingido. La casa, el lugar, incluso mi cuarto me parece todo extraño, pero mis fotografías confirman que si he vivido ahí. Fotos con los que los que dicen ser mis padres, fotos donde estoy con un perro, fotos de un chico de pelo rosa.

El celular sigue sonando, el numero de un tal natsu, el chico de pelo rosa que desde que desperté ha estado a mi lado y ahora creo que me marca para "recordar" los viejos tiempos.

Me siento mal por él, no siento ni siquiera el mas mínimo afecto hacia él, al contrario su forma de ser me hace sentir incomoda, el que se esfuerce en que yo recupere la memoria, colgué.

Memoria… ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo era? ¿Quién fui? Todas esa preguntas tiene una respuesta igual… es "un no sé".

Solo recuerdo el incendio yo tratando de escapar y agarrando la mano de una persona, ese recuerdo aun aparece una y otra vez. Sigo revisando mis fotos de la computadora solo reconozco al chico de pelo rosa, solo el… y los demás no se quienes sean.

Agarre mi diario, es tan diferente al que recuerdo y lo más extraño es la letra… definitivamente esa no es mi letra.


	2. Chapter 2

esta ayer empece a tener la inspiración... :D

espero que les guste

**los personajes no son míos**

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.

—Sigues sin recordar —me lo dijo con la mirada baja y con pesar en su voz

Yo negué, era la quinta vez en el día que me decía lo mismo. Porque me sigue molestando con eso. Quiero que se vaya que me deje sola. No lo tolero. El me recuerda a alguien que no recuerdo bien.

—Quiero descansar —musite

Él se acercó y me tendió la mano

—vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación

Se encontraba en mi casa desde que salí del hospital esta insistente que quiere ayudarme en mi recuperación. Madre y padre están de acuerdo a que venga casi todos los días, desde la mañana hasta la noche. Creo que si el dijera que se queda a vivir aquí; ellos aceptarían sin dudarlo.

Me ayudo a acomodarme en la cama, cuando ve que mi diario está en el buró.

—quieres que te envíen las fotos que tengo en mi celular para que recuerdes

Yo iba a decir que no, que no era necesario pero el tomo mi celular y desbloqueo mi teléfono para después enviar todo lo que tenía de los dos. Esa confianza que tenía me estresaba. Yo soy reservada pero él es…

—toma, mañana traigo lo que tengo en la computadora

Yo asentí de nuevo

Mañana tendré que soportarlo de nuevo

—juvia en unos días entras en la escuela, necesito que recuerdes lo que te dije en la biblioteca

Otra vez, otra vez que mencionaba la palabra " _recordar_ ". Que era eso, tan importante que quiere que recuerde por lo que leí en unos chats en mi laptop él se me declaro pero no sé cómo fue.

Tendré pesadillas de nuevo si trato de recordar.

* * *

-.-.-.

-.-.-.

-.-.-.

¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Estoy en un hospital? Sí, es lo más seguro ya que siento las agujas en mis brazos. Tengo una máscara de oxígeno. Trata de abrir los ojos, 1, 2, 3, no puedo. Porque no puedo moverme. ¡Cuerpo muévete! No, no siento que me mueva. Entonces abre los ojos. 1, 2, 3… no tampoco.

¿Por qué no me puedo mover? ¿Por qué? ¿Quiero abrir los ojos? El sentimiento de impotencia es muy fuerte que empiezo a derramar lágrimas. ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡AYÚDENME!

— ¡DOCTOR! La paciente está derramando lágrimas


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba en la entrada de la escuela, mi madre me dejo ahí. Según natsu iba a ayudarme pero se quedó dormido. Cuando alguien choca conmigo.

—juvia ¿estás bien?

Yo agache la cabeza por no saber quién es. Y asentí

—creo que es verdad, si estas mal de la cabeza —carcajeo

Levante la vista, y al momento de verlo se me hizo el hombre más guapo del planeta. Sus ojos grisáceos y esa mirada profunda hicieron latir extremadamente mi pobre corazón.

—gray-sama —lo dije por inercia

El solo sonrió y me tomo de la mano

—creo que aún no estás bien

Como lo reconocí, por las fotos que natsu me paso en estos días, y él me dijo los nombres de cada uno. Y gray-sama se me hacía raro pero en persona es totalmente diferente.

Gray-sama me ayudo en la mayor parte, me dijo cuál era mi asiento, y que clases teníamos. Estar a su lado era lo máximo. En la hora del almuerzo, nuestra perfecta armonía fue interrumpida por natsu.

Otra vez el, ¿ahora qué quería? Gray se alejó rápido de mi lado para empezar a pelear con él. No entendí el porqué, y en el diario no menciono mucho de él. Bueno si pero cosas como "gray peleo de nuevo con natsu"

Cuando natsu se me acerca de lo más preocupado

— ¿estás bien? Cuestiono preocupada revisando si no tenía fiebre

Yo asentí

— ¿segura? —viéndome a los ojos

—Si —musite

— ¿Por qué estabas con él? —cuestiono

—Era gray-sama —comente

Error

El de nuevo me reviso la frente y me chequeo si no estaba lastimada. Después de inspeccionarme por varias veces, hablo.

— ¿gray-sama? ¿Desde cuándo le dices así? —lo dijo molesto

—natsu-san ¿Qué le pasa? — cuestione

Error de nuevo

— ¡de nuevo el san, porque a gray el sama y yo el san! —exclamo alto que todos se nos quedaron viendo.

Al ver que todos tenían sus ojos en nosotros me sentí tímida e incómoda. Agarre la mano de natsu

—Cálmate natsu-san, nos está viendo —lo dije nerviosa

Él se dio cuenta de mi reacción y me tomo de la mano

—lo siento

Me llevo a otro lugar. Y es ahí donde el me explico por qué reacciono así. Según que yo no me llevo con gray porque desde hace 3 años estamos peleados de que el me fuera infiel. Así que gray-sama fue mi novio traicionero.

Según los médicos que acaba de despertar en terapia intensiva. Que un incendio hizo que me quedara postrada en esa cama. Tenía unas cicatrices en las piernas. Ya me sentía bien, podía ver, moverme y hasta hablar. Lo único raro es que esas personas que está a mi lado no las conozco. Dicen ser mi familia y mi mejor amigo, pero, a mi mejor amigo recuerdo que tenía el pelo color rosa. Los doctores dicen que tengo lagunas temporales ya que inhale mucho humo en aquel incendio. Pueda que tenga razón, ya que no recuerdo la mayor parte de mi vida. Solo una imagen donde estoy yo con una réplica igual que yo pero con diferente ropa

*** notas** son la juvia y la Edo juvia

Todos saben que la Edo juvia era indiferente con gray y también que los demás.


	4. Chapter 4

Ella de nuevo se sentía incomoda y hacia que yo retrocediera tres pasos. ¿Quién es esta juvia? ¿Por qué no me recuerda? ¿Realmente no fui alguien importante en tu vida, que no merezco ser recordado?

La juvia que recuerdo era firme, siempre hablando con sarcasmo y decía lo que pensaba, y esta juvia… es todo lo contrario. Tan tímida, e indefensa.

Antes que tuvieras ese estúpido accidente yo te confesé mis más sinceros sentimientos…

Flashback

Ella se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre la levedad del día, cuando le quite el libro y la jale hacia el rincón. Me acerque lo más que pude hacia tus labios. No estaba tan seguro de decirte lo que quería decir. Sabía que si lo hacía perdería a mi amiga, y nuestra confianza quedaría arruinada. Pero tú te vas a ir por un mes entero a ese estúpido campamento. Y si no lo hago hoy, no lo hare mañana. Tu respiración era agitada y tu cara mostraba confusión y también molestia, me ibas a dar un puntapié y antes que lo hicieras puse mi pie encima del tuyo

— ¿Qué es esto? —Lo dijiste con ironía—, ¿estas practicando para alguien? —en un tono indiferente

Así eras tú, a veces ignorabas mis actos de seducción reduciéndolos a cosas de niños.

—No —lo dije firme, me acerque más a tu boca. —Juvia tú me gustas —te bese

Para mí fue lo más valiente que pude haber hecho, pero tú te apartaste y sonreíste con burla.

—natsu, eres mi mejor amigo —lo dijiste seria, con una afirmación que sentí que fuera una puñalada que era enterrada lo más despacio posible. Donde ella disfrutaba ver la sangre que era derramada mientras la víctima se retorcía de dolor.

Pero no me iba a dejar vencer por sus palabras, no iba a dejar esto a medias. Así que la empuje contra el muro y la volví a besar ella solo se quedó inmóvil sin decir y hacer nada. Le robe un beso.

—ya no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser tu novio. —se lo dije

Ella se quedó ahí, viéndome y analizándome

—juvia, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —me declare

Vi que su expresión cambio sabía lo que me iba a decir. Así que le tape la boca con mi dedo

—sshh, quiero que lo pienses, y me des tu respuesta cuando regreses de tu viaje —te bese en la boca, después te di un beso en la mejilla —nos vemos

Y al final estoy aquí enfrente de ti solo recordando mientras tú almuerzas nerviosamente y evitas mi mirada.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esta casa es diferente a la que recuerdo, bueno, a leer los diarios que están en mi cajón. Realmente así soy. Una chica tímida y nerviosa que necesita la protección de mi mejor amigo. Se defenderme sola, lo sé porque no me gusta la piedad de los demás. Quien es el tal sting… leí que me ha hecho mucho daño, ya que siempre se la pasaba molestándome. Cuando lo vea le daré su merecido.

Gajeel y su novia vinieron a verme. Me cae bien el, es un chico que da aspecto de un chico rudo pero también es tierno con su novia. Es mi tipo ideal… recuerdo a alguien besándome en la boca. Otra vez esa alucinación. Siempre sueño a alguien de pelo rosa besándome, para después decirme algo que no entiendo y después irse. Ese sueño no se lo he dicho a nadie ya que van a pensar que estoy loca.

—mañana vendremos por ti, para irnos juntos a la escuela —comento gajeel

Yo negué

—quiero ir sola, no soy una lisiada

El solo sonrió

—Además, no me gusta tener niñeros —lo dije con sarcasmo

El solo dio una simple risita

—Ghegheghe ya vas aprendiendo —se fue hacia la puerta de mi cuarto—. Mañana nos vemos en la escuela —cerro la puerta

Aliste mis cosas y el uniforme. ¿Por qué mi uniforme es de una monja? Le dije a la empleada que arreglara mi falda, ya que no era nada provocativo. Ella se sorprendió, peo al final lo hizo.

El chofer me llevo a la escuela me dejo en la entrada. Ahí es cuando todos se me quedaron viendo. Será porque mi falda es demasiado corta, o porque mi camisa está muy entallada y se me marcan mis curvas o simplemente mi peinado. En fin son cosas sin importancia. Voy por los pasillos buscando mi salón cuando alguien a propósito choca conmigo.

—hey! ¡Mujer de la lluvia! Fíjate por donde vas —reclamo

Lo vi de pies a cabeza, que se cree ese rubio deshebrado. Le di una mirada de indiferencia para después seguir en mi camino. Cuando escuche a los demás cuchichear asombrados por mi reacción.

Antes de entrar a mi salón escuche gritar al rubio

— ¡mujer de la lluvia! ¿Dónde está mi reverencia?


	5. Chapter 5

¿Reverencia? No estamos en Japón para reverenciarlo, o mi acento japonés me delato, pero si no he hablado. Él se acercaba a mí, y yo solo me quedaba observándolo de pies a cabeza. Cuando se detuvo enfrente de mí. Me golpeo con las yemas de sus dedos.

— ¿no vas a reverenciarme? —pregunto casi dando una orden

Yo lo seguía observando… 3, 2, 1

Se acercó casi inhalando mi respiración. Hice lo mismo que él lo golpee en la frente

— ¿no sabes lo que es espacio vital? —Lo dije seria, viendo que ponía una cara más molesto—, supongo que tus padres no te enseñaron eso. —sentencie

Escuche un abucheo pero no le tome importancia

Iba a decir algo, pero antes que lo dijera levante mi mano he hice:

—shh cállate, si quieres quejarte ve al buzón de quejas de la escuela que yo no soy la encargada de eso —le hice señas que cerrara la boca.

Seguí mi camino dejándolo ahí. Me fastidia la gente que es así. Llegue al salón y note que casi la mayoría estaba viéndome.

— ¿cuál es mi mesa? —pregunté

La mayoría me señalo que era la banca que estaba enfrente del escritorio del maestro. Odio estar al frente. No me gusta.

— ¿alguien quiere cambiar lugar conmigo? —pregunté de nuevo.

Alguien de atrás levanto la mano y era peliblanca de pelo corto y al verla me recordó a alguien que tenía el mismo color de pelo. Tan fuerte fue mi impresión que sentí que me mareaba. Alguien me sujeto de la cintura, le agradecí mentalmente. Cuando mis sentidos regresaban, voltee a verlo. Y en ese momento me enamore de él. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Tiene novia? Preguntas acerca de él vinieron a mi mente.

— ¿ya te encuentras mejor? —pregunto

Yo asentí

—gracias

El solo me sonrió

Fui a mi nuevo lugar, y me di cuenta que él se sentaba a mi lado derecho. Me sentía feliz. Cuando me asome por la ventana otro recuerdo apareció. Eran los árboles, había árboles en mis recuerdos y aquí hay árboles pero no cerca sino a unos 5 metros. Tocaron el timbre y algunos entraban entre ellos estaba gajeel. El al verme sonrió y me alzo en pulgar en forma de aprobación. Yo solo sonreí. Pero el chico rubio hacia acto de presencia en verme con molestia. Se sentó atrás de mí. Me sentía tan conmocionada, no sé si era molestia, pena, o nervios que hacía que mi mente tratara de trabajar lo más rápido posible y procesar algún movimiento. Al final solo lo vi para después ignorarlo.

¡Que madura!

Iniciaron las clases, y yo solo recline la cabeza. Escuchaba todo, y mi vista en lugar sin fijo, cuando se posan en aquel pelinegro que me hace señas. No le entendí cuando levante la vista el maestro ya estaba enfrente de mí

—joven loxar, ¿Por qué no tiene su libro abierto? —preguntó.

Yo solo le sonreí

—No recuerdo donde los puse —sonreí de nuevo

—joven rogue, acérquese a su compañera por favor. —se fue al pizarrón

Rogue se acercó y extendió su libro

Entendía los ejercicios de física, me sabia las formulas así que por inercia empecé a responder todos los ejercicios del libro. Al terminar se lo di a mi compañero y de nuevo recline la cabeza hacia la mesa. Me quede semi-dormida

Cuando de nuevo él me hace señas. Y yo muy tarde me doy cuenta. El maestro ya estaba a mi lado

— ¿ahora cual es pretexto señorita loxar?

Yo solo sonreí y le di el libro

—Vaya, vaya señorita loxar, —viendo el libro—. Muy bien

Me dio el libro, vi que tenía un A+. Sonreí al ver esa calificación

Cuando de nuevo me viene una bomba con algunos recuerdos donde tengo mis exámenes y trabajos con varias A+. Alzo la vista en vez de ver al compañero de enfrente veo a un peli rosa que me dice

— ¿¡Juvia cuanto sacaste?! —el me enseña su calificación que es un C

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezó. Y de nuevo me siento mareada, para después sentir que me desvanezco.


End file.
